The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle is driven under various conditions such as stoppage, acceleration, deceleration, and the like. Therefore, a transmission of a vehicle needs to transmit power of an engine to driving wheels while performing gear shifting suitably for various driving conditions.
In particular, with increased demand for improved fuel efficiency of vehicles in many countries, the demand for highly efficient transmissions capable of improving the fuel efficiency of vehicles has increased. In order to meet this demand, there is a need to develop a transmission that has fewer parts and a simpler construction but that provides more shifting stages than the prior art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Present disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the present disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.